Buzz Saves Obama
by BrenRome
Summary: The Team-Up That Nobody Expected! Buzz Lightyear Meets The Current President, Barrack Obama! Read and Review! You know you want to! I don't own Buzz or Obama. This is for amusement purposes only! Please don't sue!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN TOY STORY OR OBAMA! THIS IS A FAN FICTION! Please don't sue! This idea just popped into my head after reading Ash (from Army of Darkness) Saves Obama! Again, this is just for amusement purpopses only, please don't sue!**

Toy Story:

Buzz saves Obama

It was a sunny day in Andy's neighborhood. People were busy playing around the block at the 1st annual 'Tri-County Toy Festival'. A big electronic sign was set opposite from Andy's house that was counting down time for a 'Special Guest Arrival'. Everyone was so busy checking out all the latest toys and gadgets, that they didn't hear the sounds of a game playing coming from Andy's room, even though no one was in there.

"Oh, that's it, Rex!" Hamm exclaimed quickly mashing the buttons on Andy's Super Nintendo, "I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna...Agh!"

"Hooray!" Rex cheered as the game was over, and he was once again the champion, "I win again!"

"That's because of your high spirits." Hamm said to himself.

"Something wrong, Hamm?" Buzz asked, lifting himself onto Andy's desk.

"Nothing." Hamm grunted.

"Good." Buzz explained, "Because Andy's coming for me tonight, and we're going to his Dad's."

"You sure?" Mr. Potato head asked, "Because, eh, I remember what happened with Woody that one time."

"Ha-Ha." Woody laughed sarcastically as he carried an oversized newspaper over his head.

"What's that, Woody?" Rex asked.

"The big news!" Woody explained, opening the paper, "Of the big man."

All the toys gathered around to see a black and white photo of an racially-mixed man with big ears. The headline read: _President Obama expected to promote 'Woody's Roundup Revival'._

"It says here," Woody read, "That President Barrack Obama is expected to approve a new toy company in the Tri-County area that will revive the _Woody's Roundup_ media. But it also says that he's expected to stop by right outside today to meet with fans and make a purchase for his daughters."

"Ah," Buzz said before turning to Woody, "So...who is this Obama, Woody?"

Woody was about to reprimand Buzz for not watching the 44th Inauguration on Andy's laptop, when they heard a noise.

"It's Andy!" Woody said, "Hide, now!"

Everyone took their hiding spots where they had been previously left, before Andy thrust open the door.

"Hey, Buzz!" He said taking Buzz off from where he had left him, "Ready to go to Dad's?"

Andy pressed the red button on Buzz's chest to open his wings, but to his astonishment, only one wing came out. Andy gave a surprised look, as he put the wing back in and tried again. Still only one wing came out.

"What?" Andy asked confused.

Andy tried pressing the blue button, expecting everything to hopefully be fine, but all that came out was:

"To In-In-Infinity... And beyond!"

Just then, Andy's mom stepped into the room with a _why are you not in the car yet?_ look on her face.

"Andy," His mom said, "Come on, Molly's already in the car and I want to go before the President gets here and everyone goes nuts."

"But Mom," Andy whined, "Buzz is broken and I wanted to take him to Dad's."

"I'm sorry, Honey," His mom explained, "But I told you toys don't last forever."

She placed Buzz up on a shelf as Andy looked at the ground. His mom put one arm around his shoulder and they both left.

Everyone awoke to look at Buzz with astonishment.

_Outside..._

But outside, something larger than what was going on outside Andy's house than on the inside.

As Andy's car drove away, it passed a black limo pulling up to the curve. Inside, the current leader of the free world, and possibly the greatest man on this planet was finishing something up in his limo.

"So," He said to his attendant, "I'll give the speech, pick up something for the girls and get back here in an hour or two."

"Okay, sir," The assistant said as his security opened the door and he stepped out, "Then we'll get you back, so we can make it to the toy factory, and back to Air Force One."

As Barrack Obama stepped out of his limo, he was met with thousands of cameras trying to get a good shot of him.

"There he is!" Somebody exclaimed.

"Barrack!"

"Mr. President, over here!"

"We love you, Obama!"

_Inside Andy's Room..._

"Buzz!" Woody called, "What happened?"

"I..." Buzz said trying to speak, "I don't know, Woody. I don't know."

"Try using your jet pack again!" Rex urged.

Buzz pressed the jet pack button again, but only one wing went out once more.

"Maybe I'm broke..." Buzz thought out loud, "But where am I going to find a repair shop..."

"Well," A booming voice said on the speakers from outside, "Take care kids, I'm off to get this toy factory opened, so remember to stay in school and do well!"

That caught Buzz's attention and he rushed toward the window and jumped out of there.

"Buzz!!!" Woody screamed rushing over to the window.

Woody watched as the old 'Lightyear Luck' kicked in and Buzz landed in a bag being carried by Obama, unnoticed by anyone.

That's when Woody realized what Buzz was doing.

_Oh, _Woody said to himself, _I get it! Buzz will head down to the factory, Obama will notice him, fix him up and send him back. I mean he is the democrat after all. How hard can it..._

Woody's thoughts trailed off as he noticed something no one else had.

Or actually, Woody saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Prospector..." Woody whispered.

Even from where he was standing, Woody could hear Prospector loud and clear.

"So," Stinky Peat said out loud, waiting to hitch a ride in Presidential Style, "They won't let me be chosen, hm? Well, if I can't be the first daughter's favorite toy, no one can!"

With that, Prospector managed to climb into the back of the limo unnoticed by anyone.

"Buzz!!" Woody yelled as the limo took off with the two unnoticed passengers, "What am I going to..."

"Hey man!!" A voice called, "Can I get the directions to the new toy factory, I gotta drop these pizza's off by there."

Turning, Woody saw that the voice was coming from the driver of a Pizza Planet truck.

"Bingo!" Woody exclaimed, sliding down the water pipe.

"Woody!" Everyone called as Jessie got on Bullseye.

"Come on, Bullseye," Jessie exclaimed, "Yah!"

With that, she road Bullseye onto Andy's _Hot Wheels _car, doing the loopy-loop and flying out the window, they bounced on the roof of an inflatable play-pen and landed safely on the ground unnoticed by anyone.

Hiding, Bullseye and Jessie watched Woody get in on the passenger seat.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Jessie whispered as she and Bullseye got to the trunk.

Jessie pulled herself up and assisted Bullseye as they both climbed in through the back window.

Once they were in the trunk, Jessie went over to the back window, to notice Woody placing the seat belt over him to secure him in the seat. The driver, however, did not notice.

Jessie sighed before the driver took off at lightning fast speed, sending Jessie flying back and into a wall.

As she regained conscience, she noticed she was at the feet of somebody. At first, she expected to see Bullseye, but looking up, if the toy's purple outfit and black and red cape didn't give any indication of who this guy was away, the big, lightening bold 'Z' on his chest surely did.

"Why do they always have the toy that comes with the meal?" Jessie asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Again, I do not own Toy Story or Obama. In short, I own nothing except for (SPOILER) Jo, The Comic Con Girl, who is an original character created by me. This is for fan purpopses only. Please don't sue!**

Buzz Saves Obama

Night of the Living Toys

"Here it is!" Rex said stopping on the news channel.

"Tri-County Area is pleased to bring you Tri-County System News!" The TV said, "This is TCSN."

The letters then flew over the screen while the background was replaced by a blonde woman with long hair sitting at a table.

"Good Evening," She said in a cheerful voice, "And welcome to TCSN. I'm Stacey Berry. Today, in political news, the Tri-County Area was abuzz when Air Force One landed in the Tr-County Airport today, with President Obama, now to promote the opening of a new 'Green Energy' Toy Factory. The President believes this will not only supply more jobs, but also help the local economy get back on track. The President is expected to address this and more 'Green Energy Initiatives' when he arrives at the factory later this week. But his visit to Tri-County was for more than just this, wasn't it, Robert?"

The screen then changed to a man in his late 20's sitting next to her.

"It sure was, Stacey," He said, "This week in Tri-County was also the first annual Toy-Convention and the Nation's first Fanboy happened to stop by. Tracy Hays has the story. Tracy?"

The scene then changed to outside Andy's house where thousands of kids were pushing behind a fence, with a middle-aged woman holding a microphone in front of them.

"Thanks, Robert," The woman said, "I'm here in front of the first Tri-County Toy-Con festival where just a few hours ago, President Obama dropped by to talk to kids and even make a purchase from..."

She then looked off-screen and jumped out of the way as a Pizza Planet truck zoomed past them.

"Sorry, dudes!!" The driver called.

"What just happened?" Stacey asked.

_**Inside the Pizza Planet Truck...**_

_Why did this have to happen?_ Jessie thought staring at Buzz's arch-enemy, _Why did I wake up this morning. First, Buzz breaks down, then, he becomes a stowaway to the Abraham Lincoln of today, then, our old friend, Stinky Pete emerges, intent on destroying not only Cadet Lightyear, but the President as well, and finally, we become stowaways ourselves, and now I'm here to fend off a happy meal toy who's not-so-happy at the moment._

"Tell me where Buzz Lightyear is now, female!" Zurg demanded, pointing his 'Ion-Blaster' at her.

"Never!" Jessie said, kicking the gun out of his hands as it slid away, "And it's not 'Female'. It's cowgirl!"

"Very well, then, 'Cowgirl'." Zurg replied, "We do this the old-fashion way then, seeing as your dressed rurally..."

With that, Zurg poked Jessie in the eyes.

"Oh," Jessie said, recovering, "Wise guy, huh?"

With that, she poked Zurg in the eyes, but nothing happened.

_Doh!_ Jessie thought, _I forgot! Zurg doesn't have eyes!_

With that, Zurg punched her and recovered his Ion-Blaster, pointing it at Jessie. Just when he was about to have his way with her, however, Bullseye rushed up behind him and kicked him in the back, sending Zurg flying out of the window and out of the car screaming.

Jessie turned to Bullseye and smiled.

"Good Job, Bullseye." Jessie congratulated, stroking his mane.

Bullseye gave a nod and a wink.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Obama's limo finally reached the toy factory. As the car parked in the loading/unloading zone, Buzz was tossed inside the bag, and hit the ground on his chest, causing him to speak.

"To Economy...." He said in a malfunctioned voice, "And Bin Lan!"

"Hm?" Obama asked, as he heard the mysterious voice.

Pulling out the bag, he was shocked to find a Buzz Lightyear action figure in there.

"How did this get here?!" He asked, surprised.

Obama looked at the figure's foot, and saw the word: 'Andy' inscribed on the toy's boot in black ink.

"Sir?" One of the agents asked.

"Oh my," Obama said, "It must've fallen from one of the houses in the neighborhood, I guess. But no matter, I'll just have the boys here fix him up and find out who the owner is. Then I'll return him."

Obama stepped out as he was greeted by the owner of the factory. It was an old man with sideburns, but no hair on the top of his head, wearing glasses and a clean suit.

"President Obama," The man said, "An honor to have you here. Loved the inauguration."

"Thank you, Mr. Gerri." Obama said shaking his hand, "I'm going to give the speech, but while I do that, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Gerri said, unaware of the Prospector-looking toy getting out of the limo's trunk behind them, "What is it, sir?"

"I found this in my bag," Obama said, handing him the Buzz toy and showing him the marking on the boot, "He seems to be malfunctioning. Can you fix him up and call every child named Andy on West Carol street until you find the right one. I need you to let them know we have the toy by accident and that we'll be returning it as soon as possible."

"Sure, thing, Sir." Gerri said taking the Buzz toy as the two went their separate ways.

_**Meanwhile, A Few Blocks away...**_

The Pizza Planet Truck finally stopped a few blocks away from the toy factory. Woody waited for the driver to enter the house fully, before he unlocked the seat belt, and went to open the trunk window.

"Jessie. Bullseye!" He called.

He noticed a toolbox standing upright at the end of the trunk. It lowered, revealing Jessie and Bullseye dazed, standing still before they fell into the box.

"Are you all right?" Woody asked, helping them up.

"Super-Dooper!" Jessie said, in a hallucinated voice.

"Great!" Woody said, unlocking the trunk, and opening it, "Let's move!"

Woody, Jessie and Bullseye jumped out of the trunk and onto the streets. Their new surroundings was a line of brownstones that went on and on.

"Now," Woody said, getting a feel for their surroundings, "We just need to find where Obama went. The question is...."

"Woody?!" A new voice asked surprised.

Woody spun around, only to be met with a toy girl dressed in a Woody's Roundup Shirt, with dark black hair, tied into a pigtail, jump on him, hugging him.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod!" She exclaimed, "I love Tim Hallen especially as his role as you! I've seen your show 4,956 times because that's his birthday and..."

"Hey!!!" Jessie said as she began pulling the girl off while Bullseye tried to help by pulling her pants back, "Who are you?!"

"Like no, way!!!" The girl exclaimed hugging Jessie, "I totally loved you in Ice Queen!"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Woody exclaimed now peeling the girl off Jessie, and sitting her on a cardboard box, "Now: Who. Are. You?"

"I'm Jo!" She exclaimed, "The Comic-Con Girl!"

"Oh, no!" Jessie said, rubbing her hands over her face, "Not another one."

Jessie personally hated fan-boys/girls. Why, you ask? To Jessie, they were masses of kids who really needed to get outdoors more often. True she did respect being a pop-culture character, but when it came down to fans, all she knew was that they pull on their toys fighting over it, until all but one kid is extremely hurt. Or worse.

"So...." Jessie said, uneasily, "Jo, was it?"

"Jo The Comic-Con Girl." Jo corrected.

"Right..." Jessie said, "Anyway, you wouldn't happen to know who Barrack Obama is, would you?"

"Of course!" Jo said, "I've read all his comics as well! I've read Spider-Man saves Obama, Captain America saves Obama...hey! That reminds me! I just saw his limo pass by a few hours ago and..."

"You saw his car?!" Woody interrupted, surprised, "Do you know where it went?"

"Uh-Huh." Jo nodded, "I can take you there in fact."

"You can?" Jessie asked.

"Sure." Jo answered, running into a small box entitled: 'Star Command', similar to the one Andy had made for his playtime with Woody and Buzz, "Just wait right there."

Jessie, Woody and Bullseye waited there for about a minute or so, until the box opened, and a silver 80's sports car pulled out. As it parked in front of them, the trio noticed that it had two rectangles with flat silver ones, attached to the rear and the inside had a dashboard with the current date and time on it along with a strange keypad in the front.

Jo opened the right door of the car, which opened upwards like a spaceship rather than just turning outward from the side, and stepped out looking at them.

"Well," She said, "What are you waiting for. As I always wanted to say: 'Save the Space Ranger, Save the World!'"

Woody, Jessie and Bullseye easily piled up inside with Jo and she took off at lightning speed to the Tri-County Toy Factory.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Mr. Gerri smiled proudly at the modifications he had made to the Buzz Lightyear toy with a phone at his ear. Not only had he managed to fix the voice box, but he cleaned up the toy making it brand new. He was now currently calling every Andy in the neighborhood Obama had been in and was now on the last Andy on the block.

Finally, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" A woman asked.

"Yes, hello." Gerri answered, "Who is this?"

"This is Stephnie Cooper, the housekeeper." The Woman said, "Who is this?"

"Ms. Cooper," Gerri explained, "I'm Mr. Gerri of the brand-new Tri-County Toy Factory. By any chance does one of the residence of the house you're looking after happen to be named Andy?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Did he by any chance have a Buzz Lightyear Action Figure Purchased around 1995?"

"Yes." Cooper answered.

"All right," Gerri explained, "Listen carefully: Just tell the mom there was a mix-up and that we'll be sending the Buzz Lightyear toy back to her as soon as possible. Okay?"

"All right," She said, "I'll let her know that."

"Okay." Gerri said, "Good day, Ms. Cooper."

With that, he hung up and took the Buzz Lightyear toy to be put in storage until further notice.

He opened a storage room and placed Buzz in there.

As he left, Buzz awoke, feeling refreshed. He hadn't felt this good since Sid's toys fixed him. Although Buzz still acknowledged the mutated toys, Buzz hadn't felt so alive since the day he had first arrived in Andy's room, thinking he was a space ranger.

"Buzz?" A voice asked interrupting his thoughts.

Buzz spun around and was shocked with happiness.

Walking towards him, were toy figures of the cast of _The Adventures Of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_. The animated series that captured the adventures of his Space Ranger-self that Andy watched every Saturday morning. Standing in front of him was the toy versions of Mira Nova, the solid-phasing alien and Buzz's love interest on the show, Booster, the giant red alien, who served as Buzz's own Rex on the show, and XR, the crazed robot on the show who served as the comic relief on the show.

"Great!" Buzz said, happily, "Now I get to spend the afternoon with some familiar toys before I get sent how. Can anything go wrong?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Oh," Prospector said watching Buzz on the security camera as he began planting dynamite on the ground, "Yes, they can, Spaceman. Yes they can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for not posting this next chapter sooner, but I've been busy and all. Anyway, two things: after seeing Toy Story 3, I think I can say that this story is now officially AU since I don't know the time-line there that well. Also, you won't hear from me for a while since I'll be attending a program, so you'll have to wait a bit for the next chapter. Other than that, this is for fan amusement only, don't sue, and enjoy!**

Obama was readying himself in his hotel room when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and a young woman entered.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" The woman said.

"Yes, Vicky," Obama said handing her some toys, "Since I'm about to give my address in front of the Toy Factory, could you please just review the toys I brought for my daughters. I just want to make sure they're acceptable for little girls. I mean, I'm sure they're harmless, but I don't want any surprises."

_**Meanwhile at the Toy Factory...**_

Buzz was simply impressed. The recent tune-up to his repairs made him feel as if he were actually the television character he was made after. Buzz felt as if he had enough energy in him now that he might actually be able to fly.

Of course, he remebered the last time he did it and did NOT want to be caught in girl clothes again.

"That's what happened." The Mira toy explained finishing her tale.

Apparently, Buzz learned that the owner of these Buzz toys had been on a school trip to the factory, and in the confusion, misplaced her toys in the factory, leaving without them.

"Look," Buzz said, "I know what happened must be sad, believe me, I went through the same thing. But I don't think your owner would EVER forget about you. I mean, I bet my owner is worried about me right now."

"You have an owner?" XR asked, curious.

"Yeah," Buzz answered, "And he's probably comming to get me right now, if not sooner. If you want, I could try and take you home with me?"

"You'd do that?" The Booster Toy asked, sqeezing Buzz with a bear-hug.

"Yeah..." Buzz wheezed, "I'll try..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye were following Jo the Comic Con girl as quietly as possible. Apparently, they were close to the factory, according to her, and insisted that they go on 'stealth mode', for the remainder of the journey.

As they ducked behind a store, Jessie suddenly noticed that Jo had a big, circular bump on her back.

"Hey, Jo?" Jessie asked, "What's the bump from?"

"Oh," Jo said, looking at the mark, "It comes from my greatest enemy, Gruz."

"Gruz?" Woody asked confused.

"Gruz." Jo said, "One of the most evil, despicible, toys ever to hit the shelves. I encountered him once, and he gave me this."

"Oh, how bad can a guy who calls himself 'Gruz' be?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe like this..." A familiar voice said.

The toys spun around to see Zurg standing on top of a cardboard box.

"GRUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ!" Jo screamed.

"It's Zurg, you numbskull!" Jessie exclaimed, slapping her on the back of the head.

"Exactly," Zurg said, "And this time, I'm not alone."

The box burst open and a horde of toy celeberties popped out from there.

"What now?" Jo asked.

"Well," Woody said, "What do you think?"

The good toys then rushed into battle against the toy celeberties.

_**Back at the Toy Factory...**_

"Sir," Vicky asked, stepping into the room where Obama was.

"Yes, Vicky?" Obama asked.

"We have a situation." She said, picking up his Cell Phone that he had given her, and pressing the messages.

"Hello?" A woman's voice asked, "Is this the President?"

"No," Vicky's Voice answered from the phone, "This is his assistant."

"Well," The female voice said, "I'd like to report a threat to the president."

"A threat?" Vicky asked, "Of what kind?"

"Um," The woman stuttered, "Tell him he can't open the toys he brought."

"I'm sorry?" Vicky asked.

"Just tell him not to open the toys!" The woman demanded before hanging up.

Obama and Vicky stood there in silence before Vicky spoke again.

"Didn't you buy some toys at Tri-County?" She asked.

"Yes." Obama said, "But they were already scanned for toxins, anthrax...I read the reports."

"Maybe we should have another look at them." Vicky suggested.

"Maybe..." Obama said, rubbing his chin. He couldn't help but feel somewhere in the back of his head that something bad was going to happen.

**Meanwhile, in another section of the factory...**

Buzz was sitting next to Mira, XR, and Booster, when he heard something.

"Ladies and Gentelmen," A voice said on the intercom, "Due to an unexpected message, the President has issued a lock-down of the entire building. However, he will be proceeding to give the speech as planned. That is all."

"Oookay," XR said, "I don't like where this is going."

"Neither do I..." Buzz began, but was cut off when something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconcious.

**Later...**

"Woody...Andy..." Buzz said waking up, and then tried to bolt forward, "JESSIE!"

"Sorry," Prospector laughed as Buzz tried to lunge but couldn't, "She's not here right now. She's probably doing what her kind do. Give up and run away. HA! Never gets old."

Buzz then realized that he, Mira, Booster, and XR were tied to a slab each of them, unable to break free. They were all in a security room in front of cameras of the factory.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew this time, Prospector!" Buzz announced, "My friends might've already called Obbala by now."

"Oh that's good!" Prospector laughed, "First off, it's 'Obama'. Second, what are they going to say? 'Mr. President! Don't open the toys you got! They're evil and alive!' That'll turn out well. Besides, not only do I have one of YOUR kind taking care of your friends, I got a man already on the inside."

**Meanwhile, Not to Far from the factory...**

Jessie was getting trounced by the toy celeberties. Her friends weren't doing that good either.

_Maybe I should..give up..._ She thought.

Then a realization just hit her.

_No. Giving up would mean that Sid Phillip kid Buzz told me about would laugh and dance on me and turn us into some hidious deformed toy. I am NOT going to let that happen._

Using all her strength, she knocked the toys off of her sending them flying to the ground. Woody, Bullseye and Jo saw this, and their morale boosted also.

"Alrighty," Jessie said, taking a whip from one of the bad toys, "As a famous man once said: 'Shall we Dance?'"

With that, the toys continued fighting the other toy celeberties. Meanwhile, Zurg tried to escape quietly, but was picked up by something and thrown around everywhere.

With that, Bullseye threw Zurg off his back, and he hit a wall, shutting down. As soon as he did, the other toys fell as well, save for the good ones.

"Guess he was like the server to the main link," Jo said, "Just like _Incredibles #141_ where..."

"No time for that, now, Jo!" Woody announced, "We have to get to Buzz now!"

"Wait!" Jo exclaimed, "What toys did the President buy?"

Woody thought, trying to remember every detail of Obama's bag before Buzz had dropped in and left.

"If I recall," Woody said, "There was a bobble head, a chemistry set, and a few toys of himself, why?"

"Well," Jo said, "In the issue, the bad guy uses a chemistry set to..."

They were interupted by an explosion that came from the factory just in front of them.

"BUZZ!" Everyone cried out.

**Will Buzz and Obama survive?**

**What dasterdly plans does Prospector have up his pitchfork?**

**Tune in eventually for the conclusion to Buzz SAVES OBAMA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, folks, in the words of Miachel Jackson, "This is it." This is the final chapter to **_**Buzz saves Obama**_**, and boy did I have a great time writing this. As a fun fact, I was on Martha's Vineyard this Summer, when the Commander-in-Chief himself was there was well. Coincidence, huh? Anyway, I own neitherToy Story, nor Obama. This is for amusement purposes only, so please don't sue!**

Jessie was getting really teary eyed now. She and Woody had come this far, only to see their hopes go (literally,) up in smoke.

"Rest in pieces, Space Ranger!" Prospector exclaimed, jumping out from under the rubble.

"PROSPECTOR!" Jessie screamed, perparing to lunge at him, but something stopped them.

There was a rumble from bellow Prospector, and in a few seconds, he was pushed over by Obama, who was holding Buzz in his arm. Buzz, as far as Jessie and Woody could tell, was fine. He didn't even get scratched!

"BUZZ!" Woody and Jessie exclaimed, before Jo took them and Bullseye behind the corner of an adjacent building before Obama could notice them.

"You again?" Prospector exclaimed, not caring if Obama knew his secret now or not, "Don't you just quit?"

"Not till my term's up, you deficient toy!" Obama declared, not realizing the bigger picture.

"At least he doesn't know our secret." Woody sighed.

"You do realize he's still gonna get his butt kicked." Jo reminded them.

"So what can we do to help?" Woody asked.

"I got it!" Jessie exclaimed as the other three toys realized the store they were next to.

Meanwhile, Obama had dropped Buzz, and was unfortunately indeed getting his butt kicked, every time he had tried to reach down for Prospector, he was hit with the toy's pick-axe, and couldn't reach him. Luckily, unlike his predecessor, he had actually taken sports activities, and was more durable.

Unfortunately, he wasn't invincible either, as Prospector then managed to trip Obama with his pick-axe, and walked onto his chest so he could see him.

"Give it up, Chief," Prospector laughed, "I won."

"Aheam!" A booming female voice called, "You forgot something, Stinky Pete; Evil never wins. Can good win?"

Just then, the doors to the nearby toy store were opened, and millions of Obama toys came out and exclaimed: "Yes we Can!"

"More deficient toys?" Obama asked, confused, as they tackled Prospector, "Well, they're on my side, and they were approved by me, so who am I to complain?"

Meanwhile, Buzz spotted the other Star Command toys, signaling him to move to the Toy Store. He followed them, and saw Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye there, with another toy, whom Buzz did not recognize.

"Guys!" Buzz exclaimed, "You found me!"

"That's all great, Buzz!" Woody said, "Not to spoil the moment, but these toys won't hold Prospector for long."

"What do we do then?" Buzz asked.

"I already figured out the plan." Jessie smiled.

Outside, the Obama toys tried to hold Stinkey Pete down, long enough for the actual Obama to get him, and turn him off, but Stinky Pete then kicked the toys away, and hit Obama good in the knee with his pick-axe.

Obama once again fell and Prospector went onto his chest so he could look the President right in the eye.

"Now..." He grinned wickedly, "Any last words?"

Just then, a mechanical voice rang out.

"To infinity...AND BEYOND!"

Prospector turned just in time to see Buzz, immobile, but sure as sunlight, sailing right at him. His arms were stretched out so that when he collided with Prospector at that second, he instantly tackled Stinky Pete. Obama quickly used this moment to get back to his feet and finish this.

He quickly ran over to when Buzz and Prospector had landed, and quickly picking up Prospector and scanning him, he found the battery switch. Prospector then began to slowly regain conscious, but before he could say or do anything, Obama removed the batteries from inside shutting him off.

"Well," He smiled, "That takes care of that."

"Sir!" He heard a voice cry.

He turned to see a crowd of secret service agents along with Vicky and Gerri who were now running up to him. He noted that Vicky was holding a shopping bag that must've had something in it.

"How the heck did you two survive?" He asked.

"There was a trap door where we were when the explosion happened, sir." Vicky said.

"Okay then," Obama said, taking the Buzz toy, and bringing it over to the bag, "Just one thing; How does a toy spring through the air out of nowhere on it's own?"

"That's what the bag is also for, sir." She explained.

Obama looked inside there and saw a Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye doll, along with a toy girl who looked like a complete comic fan, and the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command toys that were at the Toy Factory.

"We found these in the toy store by a toy bow-and-arrow," Gerri explained, "My guess is that they were there and got knocked over, sending the toy there."

"Well...Okay then." Obama said.

"But that's not all, sir." Vicky said, reaching into the bag.

She pulled out each of the toys, and showed Obama the foot of each one, and he saw that like Buzz, each had the same 'Andy' mark on there. Obama smiled and put Buzz in there.

"Make sure that gets home to the David's house." He said, taking out a pen and paper and writing something on it, before handing it to Vicky, "Oh and make sure they get this."

**Later that Night...**

"All right, guys!" Jo exclaimed, finishing typing on Andy's keyboard.

"You're sure this is going to work?" Buzz asked.

"Yup!" She smiled, "Now that I falsely gave info that the Prospector toys are more collectible than any thing on the planet, even if they are new, fans will bag them faster than you can say 'Tycandaroga!'"

"And they'll never be opened!" Jessie added, smiling, "Clever."

"Jessie?" Buzz asked, "Have you been reading comics?"

"Well," Jessie giggled, "I guess I was wrong. I guess I really am a fan girl after all. So: hail to us!"

"And..." Buzz started to say before he was interrupted.

"Places everyone!" Hamm cried, "Andy's coming!"

Everyone went into their assigned positions. Just then, Andy came in and looked and looked surprised at his toys, which were arranged specially on his bed, added by toys from both The Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and a new one that looked like a Comic Con girl. He then noticed they were all arranged so that they were holding a letter. Andy took it, and saw it was adressed to him. Opening it, he took out the paper and was shocked when he read it.

_Dear Andy Davids,_

_There was a mix-up where some of your toys somehow ended up where I was at this weekend. Don't worry. I had my staff make sure that they were in top condition, so they're all working perfectly._

_But there is something special that happened this weekend. A deficient toy tried to remove me and my dreams of peace from the world forever. Fortunately, though, I was saved by your Buzz Lightyear toy who allowed me to shut down the deficient toy._

_I want to thank you and your toys, because if not for them, I might not have lived to write this._

_Sincerely,_

_President Barrack Obama_

"WOW!" And exclaimed, "Cool, guys!"

As he hugged his Toys, Buzz managed to whisper something to Jessie without Andy hearing him.

"Hail to the Chief." He said softly, "Hail to the Chief."

**THE END!**


End file.
